


A New Begining

by CW_doesnt_deserve_rights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel exists, Emotions, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I cried writing this, Nostalgia, Sad and Happy, Sam and Elaine, Screenplay/Script Format, Season Finale, Season/Series 15 Speculation, Winchester boys being awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CW_doesnt_deserve_rights/pseuds/CW_doesnt_deserve_rights
Summary: SAM: Dean? (Chokes up)DEAN: Heya Sammy, no chick flick momentsCAS: (Takes Dean’s hand)DEAN: (Takes Sam’s hand)(Billie shows up and Dean snorts)DEAN: Yeah alright, we know...A script-style interpretive prediction of the Season 15 finale
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 8





	A New Begining

**Author's Note:**

> I really like writing scripts. I wrote this last year when the news that Season 15 would be the last. I've had to keep changing it as things change during Season 15. I've made a lot of assumptions, such as character deaths and other things. It is also relatively vague because I gave myself to change the plot if I wanted. This obviously in no way means this is how things are gonna go, this is just me projecting my emotions. Please enjoy, I'm very proud of this.

DISCLAIMER: I got the original idea from a post on Tumblr, this is my version of it. Also, all characters belong to the creators.

A-Lines 

_A-Stage directions_

**A-Director's note**

A-Authors note 

_Dean and Sam face the villain (Chuck?) in their last hurrah. They are bloody and dirty. They are doing what they always do; saving people. There are civilians everywhere as the vilian (Chuck?) is creating chaos. Sam and Dean are getting them out trying to save as many as possible. In the end, it's just them and the foe. Dean pulls out his gun. He knows there will be no use but he does it anyway. It’s just a distraction. Sam is doing something else that will actually hurt the bad guy. But things are not going well for either of them. They are critically injured and obviously slowing down. Things are getting increasingly worse when Cas shows up. He brings new energy to the scene. He is beaten up as well but not as badly as the boys. Having him on deck rejuvenates the boys._

DEAN: Well it's about time

CAS: Sorry to disappoint you (look of amusement)

_The building shakes and the antagonist (Chuck?) hunches over in pain_

SAM: Cas what did you do?!

CAS: Says something that he thought of that would weaken the foe

DEAN: Son of a bitch Cas Short

_Destiel moment_

SAM: Ok what the plan

DEAN: Go down swinging

_They all smile at each other and advance at the villain The epic battle scene starts. Behind all the battle noises the Family Dedication Theme begins to play. **Deep cello, reflecting the battle.** What matters is that it is no longer Dean’s Family Dedication Theme; it’s all of theirs. They are family and they are going down as family. In the end, they do eliminate their enemy. But not without equal damage to themselves. They are all on the ground on their backs. Dean is in the middle. Cas and Sam on either side of him. Cas has used his grace to kill the villain. He is now human and too injured for his vessel to live. Sam is bleeding out in various places; not in any better shape. Dean has a piece of rebar (or other penetrating object) through the abdomen. They all know this is it._

SAM: Dean? _Chokes up_

DEAN: Heya Sammy, no chick flick moments

CAS: _Takes Dean’s hand_

DEAN: _Takes Sam’s hand_

_Billie shows up and Dean snorts_

DEAN: Yeah alright, we know…

_They're all smiling. They know they’ve won, and they welcome death And they are dying together. Billie touches their foreheads. Cas first, then Sam, and finally Dean._

BILLIE: Bye boys

_Camera pans out to a drone shot of the three of them hand in hand amongst the debris and the sun comes out._

AN: This could be it. It could end this way. That would be fine but I have added a bit because I wanted a different kind of closure as well, just as a choice. Read on if you want the second half to this ending scene. 

_Sam and Dean wake up in Baby. Right where they always have been. Dean at the wheel and Sam in shotgun. A soft soothing version of Carry on My Wayward Son is playing in the background. They step out of the car and are facing their old house. Mary and John are holding each other on the front stoop, smiling and welcoming them home. Inside Jo and Ellen and Bobby hug them. Alongside them are Charlie, Kevin, Ash, and to Sam’s relief, Elain. Sam hugs her. When they enter the kitchen for some beers. Cas is in there making a PB &J sandwich. The boys look at him kind of like “What?” and Cas gives them his impish smile. _

CAS: I liked these when I was human

_Dean and Sam just laugh and hug him. Sam and Dean are crying. But they are happy and laughing as they pass around the beers out of the fridge and Dean throws Sam one and Sam catches deftly. The ragtag group of them all clink their beers and laugh some more. There is a ring of the bell and Dean and Sam go to answer it. Jack is at the door. He smiles._

JACK: I’m just making sure you two are comfortable

 _They welcome Jack in. They close the door and look at each other before entering the party_.

**“Don’t you cry no more…”**

SAM: Jerk

DEAN: Bitch

_They join their friends and family as the screen fades to black and the music ceases._

**Author's Note:**

> Really hoped you enjoyed it! I have a few more unfinished scripts of episodes so please tell me if you want me to post them when I finish.


End file.
